swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Mechanic Talent Tree
Mechanic Talent Tree created by user darth_borehd. Your skill in mechanics allows you to better utilize and modify a variety of mechanical and electrical devices. Engineering Prowess Prerequisite: ''Skill Focus (Mechanics) While working as the Engineer of a Colossal or smaller Vehicle, you may replace the Vehicle's Intelligence modifier with your own (Changing the Vehicle's Weapon Systems' modifiers appropriately). '''Enhance Implant' Prerequisites: ''Cybernetic Surgery, Implant Training, Trained in Use Computer You can modify certain Implants. These are enhanced for the same cost as a normal use of the Tech Specialist Feat. An upgraded Implant provides one of the following benefits: * An upgraded Bio-Stabilizer Implant grants immunity to Diseases. * An upgraded Memory Implant allows the user to take any one of the Logic Upgrade Feats: ** Logic Upgrade: Self-Defense ** Logic Upgrade: Tactician ** Logic Upgrade: Skill Swap * An upgraded Sensory Implant provides Darkvision to the user (Instead of instead of Low-Light Vision). '''Ingenious Builder' Prerequisites: ''Skill Focus (Mechanics), '''Schematic Savant' While using the Build Object action, you can Take 20 on Mechanics checks. Additionally, when assembling the object you reduce the Object's Size Multiplier by half. Master of Technology Prerequisites: ''Skill Focus (Mechanics), Gearhead, '''Schematic Savant', Ingenious Builder When you use the Tech Specialist Feat on a weapon or suit of armor that you are proficient with, or a device, Droid, or Vehicle that you are familiar with (GM’s call), you may pay twice as much for the parts to add the trait, but the trait does not count towards the one-per-item limit of traits. However, you cannot apply the same trait to the same item twice, and you may only use this Talent once per item that you upgrade. Modify Prosthetic Prerequisites: ''Skill Focus (Mechanics), Cybernetic Surgery, '''Ingenious Builder' You may upgrade a Cybernetic Prosthesis just as you would any other item via the Tech Specialist Feat, using any of the following benefits: * Enhanced Dexterity: The limb provides a +1 Equipment bonus on all Dexterity-based skill checks. * Enhanced Strength: ''The limb provides a +1 Equipment bonus on all Strength-based skill checks. * ''Enhanced Capability: The limb provides a +1 Equipment bonus on all Mechanics and Use Computer checks. Recall Droid Prerequisite: Trained in Knowledge (Technology) Your experience in mechanical Droids allows you to recognize a particular Droid and recall it's capabilities. As a Swift Action, you can select a single Droid within line of sight and make a Knowledge (Technology) check against a DC equal to 15 + the Droid's CL. If the check is successful, you immediately learn any two (Your choice) of the following pieces of information: Droid's Base Attack Bonus or attack bonus with a particular weapon, its Droid Degree, any one Defense Score, any one Skill modifier, or the presence of any one Talent or Feat (You choose the Talent or Feat, and the Gamemaster reveals whether or not it is present). Schematic Savant Prerequisite: ''Trained in Knowledge (Technology) You may substitute a Knowledge (Technology) check for a Mechanics check when you are using the Build Object application of the Mechanics Skill. Additionally, you are considered to be Trained in the Mechanics Skill for the purposes of this Talent. '''Skilled Mechanic' ''Prerequisite: ''Skill Focus (Mechanics) You may reroll Mechanics checks, but the result of the reroll must be accepted, even if it is worse. Category:Talent Trees Category:Technician Talent Trees Category:Homebrew Content